


Gemini Season

by custardized



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/custardized/pseuds/custardized
Summary: The list of things you find terrifying is short. Kwon Soonyoung is at the top of that list, underlined, italicized, and in bold.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Gemini Season

**Author's Note:**

> gender neutral reader
> 
> if you have seen this on any other websites... it's still me. lol

You’re not scared of many things. You don’t believe in ghosts, you know yourself well enough to not fear failure (too much), and you’re okay with being alone. It’s cool.

But Kwon Soonyoung scares the shit out of you.

Yeah, Kwon Soonyoung from the performing arts department. Kwon Soonyoung with his round cheeks and bright smile and cheery nature. Kwon Soonyoung, captain of the school’s esteemed dance troupe. Kwon Soonyoung, friends with everyone. That Kwon Soonyoung.

“Which part of him is scary?” your friend asks you over lunch when you confess your fear. “There’s literally nothing to be afraid of.”

“There’s everything to be afraid of,” you reply, taking a bite out of your croissant sandwich. “Doesn’t he intimidate you?”

“No?”

“Yes?”

“No,” your friend says. “Have you seen his face? That’s... a baby.”

“A scary baby.”

“You’re being ridiculous.”

You know you aren’t being ridiculous. Kwon Soonyoung is terrifying and you know it. You don’t think it’s a mood thing, either. On all days you’ve seen him, it’s like a weird shadow of terror looms behind him, and you don’t like it. It makes you uncomfortable.

You’re beginning to think he doesn’t like you. He says hi, gives you high fives, but it’s like his smile doesn’t reach his eyes. You don’t know each other very well. Did you do something wrong?

The only real close encounter you’ve had with him involved being backstage at one of the troupe’s competitions. You had gone to support another friend—Wen Junhui, your favorite buddy for midnight snack runs, though that’s a story for another day—when you had come across Soonyoung alone backstage, emitting an aura that had shaken you to the core. He hadn’t been mean—Kwon Soonyoung is terrifying, but he isn’t mean—but when his head had snapped up when he heard you walking and your eyes met there had been something you’d never seen before.

It hadn’t been stage makeup, since he wasn’t wearing any yet. But there was just something so intense and so frightening in his gaze, as if he was ready to snap at you for intruding on his private meditating time (or whatever that was), and though his expression had relaxed after seeing who you were, it’s like his sharp eyes are tattooed to your brain.

You can’t meet his eyes. You’re afraid of him looking at you like that again.

For the most part, you avoid him. It’s not very difficult considering you’re from different departments, but it’s the fact that you have so many common friends that makes it awkward. You make sure never to sit next to him or interact outside of curt greetings. You had been late to a dinner once and the only free space was next to him, and you’d never been more quiet in your life. To your surprise, he had been quiet too. (You miss the quiet looks your friends send each other that evening.)

So when Kwon Soonyoung corners you by the gym at school, you almost faint.

“Hey,” he says, and it’s not the usual ‘hey’ in the hallway that you can return with a grimace and a half-hearted wave. Soonyoung’s cheeks are puffed up as he presses his lips together in an awkward smile, hands in his jacket pockets, stretching the material more than he probably should. His eyes dart around for a few moments before finally settling on your face, and you try your best to smile.

“Hey,” you say, and despite it being only a single syllable your voice manages to crack. Nailed it.

“I, uh.” It’s out of character for Soonyoung to be this nervous, but that’s what he seems to be. He’s wringing his hands around in his pockets and he can’t seem to look at you, and it’s the least intimidating you’ve ever seen him. Probably. “Uh, I’m…”

“You’re Soonyoung,” you whisper, despite yourself, half-hoping he doesn’t hear you.

He cracks a grin and his cheeks are glowing. There’s a laugh that escapes his lips and you find yourself smiling. “Yeah, I’m Soonyoung,” he says, and he seems markedly more relaxed. “I… hey, if there’s… something I did wrong, I’m sorry.”

Sorry? For what?

“I… uh… what?”

“We aren’t exactly friends,” he winces. “But… when we interact, it’s like I did something to offend you. Listen, I’m willing to hear what I did wrong—“

“You didn’t do anything wrong!” you clarify. “You just scare the crap out of me.”

And Soonyoung’s jaw drops.

“What?”

Oops.

“I—well you’ve never done anything to offend me, hurt my feelings, whatever—but do you remember that last inter-school dance thing you guys did? When I saw you backstage and you looked at me all of a sudden and you were SO scary, and what’s worse is that you didn’t narrow your eyes because your eyesight is great so it isn’t a matter of astigmatism or something, so maybe I did something wrong, so I should be saying sorry—“

“Oh,” Soonyoung says blandly. “That’s… hey, no. I was just in competition mode, you know?”

“I don’t,” you huff. “And, and, and, it’s always like there’s something… like a hidden scary side to you, you know? Like for some reason I do one thing wrong and you’re gonna snap at me, even though I’m not even part of your dance troupe or department or—it’s not even raising your voice or anything I’ve never heard you raise your voice—it’s just… you’re so scary.”

And Soonyoung laughs. Straight out guffaws. You’ve just admitted that he’s the scariest thing you’ve ever seen and he laughs. The nerve.

“Cute,” he says.

“What? No,” you shake your head. “Kwon Soonyoung, you scare the shit out of me.”

“You know Joshua told me?” Soonyoung whistles, posture a little more laid back, hands still in pockets. “I have five gemini placements.”

Oh.

“Oh,” you say. “That explains it.”

“I don’t actually know what that means,” Soonyoung admits. “But if you say it explains it, then it explains it.”

“It means you’re you,” you say quietly. “And you’re still scary, but not for no reason.”

“Cool,” he smiles. “I wouldn’t want the person I liked to be scared of me, especially for no reason.”

“… What?”


End file.
